Naruto's Life
by praclarush
Summary: What would Naruto's Life been if He had been a She over used I know deal with it startes from just after Naruto's Graduation and cont. from there. pairing Narutox? SakuraXLee SasukeX? fem Kyubi Will not be Yoai or SasuNaru ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Life**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own Naruto.**

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

The middle of a forest somewhere 

Iruka: "congratulations Naruto you pass."

Naruto: "Alright! Ne Ne Iruka-Sensei can we go get something to eat." He asked after finishing his celebration

Iruka: "Sure, Naruto, You want to go now?"

Naruto: "hai, but can we stop by my place first I want to go change."

At Naruto's Place 

Naruto: "Ok Iruka-Niisan I'm ready to go."

Iruka: "Sure think Naru-Chan, But why is it that when ever you pretend to be a boy, you wear that awful orange jumpsuit, but when you go out as you a girl you ware actual clothes?"

Naru: "Iruka-Niisan you know that the Hokage-Jisan told me not to draw any attention to my skills, you know that because of the gender seal he had put on me that my control is better, making me the top one in my class I just act the dobe."

Walking Around Town 

Iruka: "Hai I guess, you know you'll be assigned a team are you going to tell them."

Naru: Sigh, "I don't know yet, more then likely I'll tell my sensei, but I don't know yet if I will tell my teammates."

Iruka: "you really need to consider telling them. They will be your team they will need to be able to trust you."

Naru: "do you know who will be on my team?"

Iruka: shaking his head "No I don't know I'm supposed to meet with Hokage-Sama later to discuses the team assignments. But, I'm pretty sure that you will have Sasuke on your team because his scores are the top in the class and you're the lowest."

Naru: frowning "dang! You know how I don't like him and if one of his stupid fan-girls are going to be on his team they'll be useless."

Iruka: Chuckling lightly 'sorry Naru-chan' "you know you must be the only girl that doesn't like Sasuke and I think you might need to take your forehead protector off. It might be a little hard to explain to any of the other students if they saw you with it on."

Naru: Taking the forehead protector off "hai I guess you might be right."

Sakura: 'Hum I wonder who that girl is I haven't seen her around before. I'll ask.' "Hello Iruka-Sensei how are you doing this evening? And who might your friend be?

Naru: "Ne Iruka-Niisan who is this" pointing at Sakura

Iruka: "Ah Sakura-san it's nice to see you. This is Naru-chan I'm her guardian and this is

Sakura, Naru-Chan, she's one of my students." 'How will you handle this Naru'?

Naru: "Its nice to meet you Sakura-san. Ne Ne tell me how bad is Iruka-Niisan at teaching."

Sakura: grinning at Iruka's annoyed look "oh he's a really good teacher."

Naru: "well it was nice to meet you Sakura-san but I must be going I have a long day tomorrow and Iruka-Niisan said he had to see Hokage-Sama, JA Ne Sakura-san."

Iruka: 'well done Naru-chan' "I'm afraid she is right Sakura-san, I must be going and I need to see that Naru-chan gets home ok."

Back at Naru's House 

Naru: "man that was close."

Iruka: "yes it was but remember what we talked about. Not everyone will hate you for keeping this secret."

Naru: "I know but I'm scared you know. Could you do me a favor and tell Hokage-Jisan about everything its time he knows and I would tell him but I still have trouble talking about it."

Iruka: "Even the talk we had with the Kyuubi?" seeing Naru nod "Ok I'll talk with him tonight about it as we go over the teams, Good night Naru-chan I'll see you in the morning."

Naru: "bye Iruka-Niisan" waving after Iruka as he walked through the doors.

Hokage's Office 

Iruka: "You know Naru-chan won't like being placed on his team."

Hokage: "yes I know but, there is nothing we can do without giving away her secret."

Iruka: "Hokage-Sama I have finally been given permission to tell you what happen those five years ago" seeing his interest he continued "A week after the incident Naru came into contact with the Kyuubi" his holding up his hand to forestall any questions "It seems that the Kyuubi was greatly angered buy the incident and wished to talk with me about things"

Flash Back 

Iruka: "How are you feeling Naru-chan?"

Naru: "I'm feeling a little better I still hurt through" seeing Iruka's nod "I found something out though."

Iruka: "and what would that be" showing interest

Naru: "That I am the vessel of the Kyuubi and that's why all the villagers hate me and do bad things to me, Don't worry Kyuubi told me that I am very strong for being able to withstand her power."

Iruka: getting over his stupor "Kyuubi is a girl?"

Naru: "yes and she wants to meet you to talk, she told me about a jutsu that would allow you to enter my mind and me to lead you to her." Showing him the hand seals "don't worry she's behind some bars she can't hurt you."

Iruka: "Ok, but if anything happens…"

Naru: "I know"

Kyuubi's Cell 

Iruka: "where are we?"

Naru: "Kyuubi's cell"

Kyuubi: "ah! Welcome Iruka-san"

Iruka: "how do you know my name?"

Kyuubi: "I have been watching." Getting angry "and I am really displeased about the acts that the villagers have done to the kit here only you and that Hokage of yours are decent."

Iruka: "I to am disappointed and I will tell you this those men that did this were dealt with harshly."

Kyuubi: "that is good but I will tell you this it was not I who wished to attack this village I was put under a seal that throw me into rage by a pale man that had eyes of a snake and the leaf forehead protector."

Iruka: "Am I able to perform jutsu's in this place?"

Kyuubi: "only if Naru wishes it."

Naru: "yes you may."

Iruka: "did the man look like this." Performing a simple hinage

Kyuubi: "Yes, That is him" Venom dripping forms her Voice.

Iruka: "ok think you that's what I wanted to know. So what are you going to do now?

Kyuubi: "I will teach the kit but there is the problem with the way the villagers treat her."

Iruka: "I will talk with the Hokage about her gender."

Kyuubi: "very well but, until she gives you permission you will not speak of this conversation or the next time you visit here it will not be pleasant. Also by the time she graduates she will be well on her way to matching her father, the Forth, will be proud to call her his daughter.

Naru: "The forth was my f-father?" seeing Kyuubi nod her head "Right I will surpass him and become the greatest Hokage ever."

End Flash Back 

Hokage: "hum well this is interesting, that was were the idea of the gender seal and her ambition to become the Hokage? But, why tell me this now."

Iruka: "yes, it was, she finally feels that she is ready to tell you for you should know but, she still has trouble with talking about it and I know the Kyuubi killed my parents but, I have talked with her many time and I trust her. She also gave Naru a summing contract with foxes. Right now she can summon the third ranked fox so she is quite strong. She is well enough to be better then Sasuke."

Hokage: "what about her gender will Naru tell her team?"

Iruka: shaking his head "she said that she might tell her sensei but, her teammates she doesn't trust them yet."

Hokage: "tell her that while I respect her choices I will tell her instructor she doesn't need to worry about that but, her teammates will remain in the dark."

Iruka: "I understand I will tell her tomorrow before the teams are assigned."

At the Academy 

Iruka: "Naruto can I talk with you for a minuet."

Naruto: "sure"

Iruka: "The Hokage has ok everything however he has said that he while he will not force you to tell your team, he will tell your instructor and he also wishes to talk with your tenet is that all right?"

Naruto: "I think so let me check" 'Ne Kyuubi-chan'

Kyuubi: "yes that is well I wish to speak with him as well."

Naruto: "yes she says that its good and I understand Iruka-Niisan."

Iruka: "good I'll take you for ramen tonight."

Naruto: "yes! Ramen"

Around the corner 

Sakura: 'I wonder what that was about'

Back in the class room Iruka: "alright I will assigned the teams now. Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno your instructor will be Kakashi-sensei. Team 8 you will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame your Instructor will be Kurenai-sensei. Team ten will be Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, and choji your instructor will be Asuma-sensei. Please wait for your teacher." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Life**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own Naruto.**

**Chapter two: Team 7**

Naruto: "Where the HELL is he!" –they had been waiting an hour for their sensei 'That's it'

-Getting up and walking to the door Naruto grabs a chalkboard eraser and jammed it into the door. -

Sakura: "Naruto don't you'll get us into trouble." 'HELL ya I love this stuff!'

Sasuke: "dobe he is a jounin he's not going to fall for that."

One hour later 

The door slides open dropping the eraser onto the guy's head.

Naruto: "Ha Ha he fell for it."

Sasuke and Sakura: 'he's our teacher' –sweet drops-

Kakashi: "Him I have to say my first impression of you three is I hate you" smiling "lets go up top" there's a puff and he disappears in a puff of smoke

Naruto: 'I wonder has the Hokage told him already'

Up Top 

Kakashi: "All right why don't we get to know each other, so tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams that sort of thing."

Sakura: "sensei why don't you go first?"

Kakashi: "mm well my name is Kakashi Hatake you don't need to my likes, my dislikes, my dreams, well I have few hobbies. Ok now you pinky."

Sakura: 'so all we know is his name' "My name is Sakura Haruno, Like –glancing over at Sasuke- My dream is –looks at Sasuke- and I hate Ino-pig"

Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like a lot of things and I like even less, I don't have a dream rather an ambition to revive my clan and to kill a certain man."

Naruto: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my precise people and training. I dislike Mean people who hurt my friends and let desirers overcome their minds also I hate men who hurt and disrespect women. My dream is to become a better ninja then my father and the greatest Hokage ever."

Sakura: 'well that was interesting, never expected to hear that bit about women though theirs more to Naruto then I though.'

Sasuke: 'dobe"

Kakashi: "well I have an avenger, a love struck girl and my sensei's daughter/son on my team' "well then meat at team 7's training field at 5am tomorrow and don't eat breakfast, Sasuke and Sakura would you please go on I need to speak with Naruto for a bit."

Sasuke and Sakura: 'I wonder what they'll talk about I'm going to listen in.

Kakashi: whispering "you know they didn't leave right" –getting a nod form Naruto- "alright first thing is the Hokage told me about your secrets and I understand that, can you show me what's underneath?"

Naruto: "I can but not here, you know about fox right?" –seeing a nod- "everything" –another nod- ok well if you come tonight to the Hokage's office were meeting there so he can talk with fox, Iruka-Niisan will be there to, come and you will see what is underneath and you will make only the sixth person to know the truth."

Kakashi: "who are the others?"

Naruto: "toad, slug, monkey, dolphin, and fox.'

Kakashi: "I see well that's all I'll see you tonight."

Sasuke and Sakura: 'What is he hiding'

Naruto's Apartment 

Naruto: "Ok first thing is let's get rid of this stupid hinage" –forming a complex hand seal there was no flash or puff of smoke. He just started to shrink and then her face started to thin out and lose some of its baby fat, her chest begin to bulge out a little bit- "now to get dressed and go see the Hokage."

Hokage's Office 

Hokage: "Ah Naru right on time."

Naru: "Hello Hokage-Jisan, Iruka-Niisan, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi: "Yo how did you know it was me?"

Naru: "I'm better then I let show when I pretend to be male."

Kakashi: "I see well how do we do this."

Naru: "I'll show you a set of hand seals that will allow you to enter my mind."

Kakashi: "I see well then just to be safe I'll do this –then he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan."

Naru: "ah now I know your call sign is copycat now here's the hand sighs."

**Kyuubi's cell**

Naru: "just to let you know before we go any farther. Kyuubi will be in her human form and you are absolutely safe ok

-After walking some distances-

Kyuubi: "Ah hello kit Iruka-san how and you must be Kakashi and the Hokage"

Naru: "Hello Kyuubi-Chan how are you today?"

-After talking for a while it was time to go back, they realized that Naru and Kakashi were late. -

Naru: "Kakashi-sensei we need to go by my apartment so I can get changed."

**At training field 7**

-Kakashi and Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke-

Kakashi: "Yo sorry we're late we had a meeting with the Hokage that ran late. Now lets begin this test shall we? Ok listen up you have two hours to beat the hell out of me, kill me, tickle me, even seduce me, if need be. This is not going to be your main objective, however. It is to get these little bells from me. You manage to pull this off, you pass the test, hooray, you're ninjas. You don't, you fail, and must redo the class before you have a shot at a jounin sensei again? Is that clear?"

Sasuke: -mumbling- "Crystal",

Kakashi: -then took an alarm clock from his pouch and placed it on a log-. "It's going to ring in 12:00 pm, people. What are you waiting there for? Tick tick tick!"

-With that, the newly formed team 7 disappeared. -

-Naruto stopped dashing after six minutes. He was far away from Kakashi now, and thus he had his peace and quiet to think of a plan. The genin couldn't help grinning.

-Meanwhile, Sasuke observed. So did Sakura, albeit from a little further distance, so she wouldn't be as easily spotted. -

Sasuke: 'I can't see an opening. Sensei is actually reading a book, yet by simply standing in a specific way he has all his guards up. This is going to be tricky'

- Naruto reached the scene to witness Sasuke standing there, frozen in his place, trying to spot Kakashi-

Naruto: "Sasuke, below you!" -As soon as he warned Sasuke, a hand had already seized him and quickly pulled him underground-.

In less than a second, Sasuke's head was the only part of his body visible.

-Kakashi stood up from the ground to find Naruto and a newly reveled Sakura dropping into fighting stances. - 

Kakashi: "well this is getting interesting." –he mused-

-Naruto charged straight at Kakashi, while Sakura went to help dig out Sasuke. Kakashi dealt a tremendous blow on the charging genin's chest, sending him airborne on a tree, and turned his focus on Sakura, who stood there frozen.

"Come on." He encouraged her.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who was now lying unconscious on the ground, and Sasuke who had just finished digging himself out of the quite troublesome situation Kakashi put him in. She dropped into the basic fighting stance that the academy taught then she stared at him. A second passed. Two. Three. Then Kakashi got "Icha Icha Paradise" out of his equipment pouch, and, after flipping some pages, started reading. -

Kakashi: "Oh well, whenever you are ready then."

-Yep, Kakashi knew how to destroy self-esteem. -

A minute passed. Sakura could only watch as Kakashi blushed and giggled like some immature little boy, when Sasuke finally broke free of his imprisonment.

Sasuke: "Katon: Great fireball No Jutsu!" -he screamed as he formed the seals and spat fiery havoc at the jounin, who seemed unfazed to being attacked. -

-But Kakashi was full of tricks, wasn't he? He tumbled out of the fireball's way, and got back on his feet throwing shuriken and kunai at Sasuke, who dodged back. This gave Sakura the motivation she needed. She also charged at him, chakra gathered at her fists, ready to hit. Just as Kakashi turned to face her as well, Sasuke went once again on the offense, choosing taijutsu to deal damage. The silver haired man grabbed Sakura's hand and forced her out of the way, breaking her momentum and making her miss, while raising a hand to block Sasuke's roundhouse kick aimed at his neck. And then, while Sasuke was still airborne, Sakura still tripping, and Kakashi bored out of his mind, ten Narutos burst through the ground, leaving small holes from where they appeared. The jounin spinned on his tracks to cover himself with Sakura and Sasuke, but his reaction was late. All ten of the Narutos got five feet from him, and threw their hands around him, apparently aiming for the bells. They missed, however, as Kakashi used the oldest trick on the book: The replacement Jutsu. Switching places with a stunned Sakura, Kakashi then back flipped and landed twenty feet away. All the Narutos burst into smoke except one, who helped Sakura on her feet. Sasuke readied himself against another sneaky assault. However, Naruto kept grinning. -

Naruto: "Ok, sensei, how about tossing the bells to us now, before any of us gets hurt?"

-His teammates looked at him puzzled. But, when they looked back at the jounin, they couldn't help smiling as well. Kakashi was literally wrapped in exploding tags. -

Kakashi: 'Naruto is good. Not only did he manage to keep himself hidden until the right time, he also got me in checkmate position. Not only that, he also did so by coordinating with his teammates.' "Ok, then, kids. Settle down. You pass. Now how about getting these things of me please?"

-Sasuke smirked, while Naruto and Sakura burst into laughing. Then they went to their sensei so that they could take the tags off him. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Life**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Wave Country **

A very happy team 7 walked into the local ramen bar and ran into the other two teams."

Kiba: "so the dead last managed to pass uh."

-Sasuke and Sakura just smirked knowing that their dead last teammate could beat kiba's ass."

Asuma: "so Kakashi finally passed a team uh."

Kurenai: "Ya I wonder what so special about them other then Naruto being who he is."

Kakashi: "yes they will be some of the best this village has ever seen."

Owner: "Ah! Naruto how good to see you again, I was beginning to get worried nether you nor Naru-chan have come by in a while"

Naruto: "ya when I saw here last she said that she was going to be busy for a while, though she might drop by soon."

Owner: "I see well next time you see her tell her that we miss her here."

Naruto: "Ha you miss the fact that she can eat as much as me and somehow keep that figure of hers!"

Owner: "Ya well that and she has always seemed to trust Ayame-chan expressly after that incident a few years ago." –he said solemnly-

Naruto: -now visibly angry and emitting a strong killer intent- "Ya I'm glad those bustards are dead"

Ino: "Hey Sakura do you know who their talking about?"

Sakura: "A little bit I only met her once a couple of days ago. She was walking with Iruka-sensei she called him Iruka-Niisan and he said that he was her guardian.

Ino: "I wonder how Naruto knows her?"

Kakashi: "That would be because Iruka-san is Naruto's guardian as well."

Iruka: -he was just walking in when he say Naruto's charka- "Naruto get your chakra under control." –looking at Kakashi- "what happened."

Kakashi: "The owner and Naruto were discussing Naru-chan's absence and somehow that incident came up."

Iruka: "well at least it was someone that Naruto and Naru respects, the last time that happened Naruto put a chonin level ninja in the hospital, and you eight I recommend not saying anything bad about Naru or not even your instructors will not be enough to save you from Naruto's wrath."

Ino: "are they close?"

Iruka: "Yes in the sense that they think of each other as siblings." –turning to Kakashi- "So they passed did they? Good that will make Naruto happy." –now turning to face Naruto- "Hey Naruto when you see Naru tell her that Hokage-sama wants to see her about a scroll."

Naruto: "Hai Iruka-sensei" –he said as he left-

Sakura: "How will he see her before you will?"

Iruka: "I might be their guardian but they don't live with me, the two actually live together."

Hokage's Office 

Naru: "you wanted to see me Hokage-Jisan?"

Hokage: "yes, its time for you to get another scroll."

Naru: "Yea yea another scroll! Is it from my father or is this one form mother?

Hokage: "this one's from your father and it's very important that you don't use this jutsu very much, because you are still not strong enough to protect yourself from some of your father's enemies. Now how was your test?"

Naru: "It was great we passes but, I had to show more of my skill then I wanted to but, they seem to respect me more. Now they know I'm not just a blond idiot."

Hokage: That's good I'll come by and see you when I get the time now go back to your friends."

Naru: "Hai"

The Ramen shop 

-Everyone was having a good time when they were surprised to see this cute blond girl come running in and hugging Iruka. –

Naru: "Iruka-Niisan I didn't know you were here good now you can by me some ramen please!" –giving Iruka the puppy-eyes look-

Iruka: "Hai Hai I'll buy you some."

Ino: -whispering to Sakura- "who's that"

Sakura: "That would be Naru."

Naru: "Hey Oji-san, Naruto-Niisan said that you missed me."

Owner: "Hai its good to see you Naru-chan so what will it be today?"

Naru: "the usual, Ne Iruka-Niisan I got another scroll from my father's archive's today!"

Iruka: "that's good Naru-chan."

Kiba: you know! I never thought I would see the day that the great Uchiha would be completely ignored by a girl."

Kurenai: "Last time I talked to her she said that dark people aren't her type."

Ino: "you know her?"

Kurenai: "yes a little bit."

---Over the next couple of weeks team seven grew by leaps and bounds. They became good friends; Naruto stopped hiding his abilities to an extent and even gave a few pointers to Sasuke and Sakura. Because of this Sasuke began to come out of his shell a little bit and Sakura Stopped fawning over Sasuke though she did still ask him out on dates often. ---

Hokage's Office 

Hokage: "Ok team seven because of your outstanding performance I have decided to give you a C-ranked mission. Your mission is to guard this man Tazuna, you can come in now."

Tazuna: "What these brats are supposed to protect me."

Kakashi: "Maa Maa don't worry these three are very good and besides I'm a jounin nothing is going to happen."

Outside Konoha 

--As the group walked they passed a puddle of water, Kakashi smiled under his mask. —

Kakashi: 'good they see it too.'

---All of a sudden a chain cam out and wrapped itself around Kakashi ripping him to shreds but instead of freezing up the three genins went into action. —

Man one and two: "that's one down only…" --they stopped only seeing Tazuna and Sakura they didn't have time to react before they were knocked out by Naruto and Sasuke. ---

Kakashi: "good job you three" –turning to Tazuna—"we need to talk"

After a lengthy explanation and some arguing they finally decided to continue on even though it was now an A-ranked mission. —

Kakashi: "get down!"

--They all ducked just in time to avoid a large sword that soon found itself embedded in a tree with a man standing on the handle. ---

Kakashi: "Zabuza the demon of the mist, well I guess I'll have to do this" –then he reached up and lifted his forehead protector reveling his sharingan—

Zabuza: "Ah I must be honored to face the sharingan Kakashi the copy-nin of Konoha the man that is said to have copied over a thousand jutsu so soon."

_**(A/N write the fight scene)**_

--A long and hard battle began but in the end Kakashi ended up being caught in the water prison no Jutsu, but only to be saved by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's excellent team work. After Kakashi was free he attacked Zabuza with renewed strength. Just before he was to deal the deathblow to Zabuza he was interrupted when two senbon's pierced Zabuza's neck. They looked up to see a masked buy standing in a tree. -

Kakashi: 'a mist hunter-nin'

Hunter-nin: "I wish to think you I have been tracking that one for a while now" – the nin was surrounded by leaves before repairing next to the body of Zabuza and waited patently for Kakashi to declare him dead before he picked up the body "I'm sorry but I must dispose of the body it contained many secrets of the hidden mist village" –he then made a series of one-handed seals before disappearing in a storm of leaves. –

Kakashi: -sighing he pulled down his head band "well then lets get going" –but as he turned around he fainted. -

Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto: -leaning over Kakashi's body "relaxed its just chakra depletion."

Tazuna: "My home is not to far away lets go there."

Tazuna's House 

Kakashi: -groaning- "uh were am I?"

Woman: "ah you awake I'm Tsunami Tazuna's daughter."

Naruto: "ah Kakashi-sensei your awake that's good. While you were asleep I've been training Sasuke and Sakura, their doing the water walking exercise while we've been waiting for you to wake up."

Kakashi: "how long have I been out?"

Naruto: "just over a day now, its good two because I don't know how long Zabuza will stay away."

Kakashi: "yes I was thinking that hunter-nin was acting weird any way I'll take over once I can walk again."

Naruto: "hai I'll tell the other's your awake."

Later at supper 

Inari: "why do you even bother to fight your just get killed anyway! You don't know how hard life can be for us here!"

Naruto: "you think so kid well let me tell you something, you think you have such a hard life. Well try living mine you wouldn't even last one minute. Hell half the scares I have could kill you themselves. –It seemed strange to everyone but Kakashi that Naruto's voice was deadly calm and quite. –

Inari: "ha I bet your just lying!" -A loud crash interrupted him-

Naruto: "that's enough here look for your self" –getting up Naruto took off his jacket and shirt to show a chest that had a long scare running across it along with four seals. He then turned around to show that he had three more scars running down his back. He then put his shirt back on and sat down. "The one's on my back I receive when I was five because I bumped into a man and didn't apologize the one on my chest was resent about a year ago when a traitor attacked me. You see you may live a hard life here but at least your not hated by almost everyone in you village. Now shut up and stop with the crying you're not the only one." –getting up- "I'm going to go train."

Sakura: 'those scars how did he survive getting them I can't even imagine what caused them.'

Sasuke: 'those were seal's I wonder what their for'

Tazuna: "is what he said true?"

Kakashi: "yes it is but I did not know about those scars, I'm sorry for the way he acted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Life**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed The Bridge 

-Naruto arrived to see a battlefield and joined in on the battle with Sasuke but when reached the ice mirrors he say Sasuke get hit with a bunch of subon needles and drop down barely conscious and completely unable to fight. –

Naruto: -growling- "you're going to pay for that"

-Naruto began by forming a set of hand seals then began to release a large amount chakra before yelling out "gravity release" which ended up with his sleeve torn off, he then began another set of seals before another yell of "limiter release" which took another sleeve off and another wave of charka that knocked Haku out of the ice mirrors when they shattered. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing this was the dobe (since dead last was no longer what he or Sakura could call him after he took up training them when Kakashi was out) was releasing a large amount of chakra that almost knocked Sasuke away.-

Across the bridge 

-The other three could not believe what they were feeling this was a huge amount of charka; it also caused Kakashi and Zabuza to stop their fight to see what was going on-

With Naruto and Sasuke 

Naruto: "Now you've made me mad so you have the pleasure of seeing me at 75 but, we have to do something about with this mist" –forming a series of hand seals "wind gust no jutsu" –the resulting wind knocked away the mist showing a awed Sakura and Tazuna, battered Kakashi and Zabuza looking at them- "Now Haku I won't kill you but I can't let you stay awake ether so…" –forming another set of seals- "Katon: Fox Fire!" out of no were blue fire erupted around Haku suffocating him into unconscious.

-Helping Sasuke they walked to Sakura and the others dropping Haku's body and turning to face Zabuza, about to speak but he was interrupted.-

Gato: "well it looks like you failed again Zabuza"

-Turning to see who it was that spoke, they saw a mass of men carrying a assortment of -weapons standing in front of a short man with a cane. –

Kakashi: "This is bad I don't have any chakra left."

Naruto: "That's ok Kakashi-sensei I can do it" –speaking up to were everyone could hear- "you all should feel special this is the first time anyone other then Iruka, Hokage-Jisan, Tsunade, and Jirya to have seen me at 100."

Kakashi: "Are you sure Naruto, you know what will happen if you do."

Naruto: "I know, I was going to tell them anyways, I feel I can trust them" –turning to Sakura- "I'm sorry" –forming one hand seal he yelled "restraint seal release"

-All they could do was still at him as Naruto starts to shift; Sakura lets out a small "eep" when Naruto's hair starts to grow out stopping just below the shoulders. He also began to shrink and his general shape changed out. Before the group knew it there in the place of the boy that started out was now standing a girl one that both Sakura and Sasuke recognized "Naru" both Sasuke and Sakura breathed out, While Kakashi and Zabuza stood there just in awe of the girl's power. –

-Naru gave a sad smile before biting her thumb and smearing the blood across the tattoo on her arm then she began making hand seals. –

Kakashi: "She's Summing"

Naru: "Summoning technique: grand fox summoning!" –then she slammed her hand onto the bridge a large cloud of smoke appeared which out of it jumped six large foxes then by an order of "kill them" began to tear though the opposing forces until only Gato was left that was until the largest fox got to him. Turning back to the others she said- "let's go back and I'll explain everything then."

Sakura: "um ok but what about those two: -she said pointing two the now conscious Haku and Zabuza

Naru: "they can come with us back to Konoha if they wish."

Tazuna's House 

Naruto: "So where do I begin." –He was back in his male form, having powered down, the gender seal reinstated itself. –

Kakashi: "How about the beginning."

Naruto: Ok well first off what I'm about to tell you is a S ranked village secret known only by the adult's, but the only ones allowed to speak of it are the Hokage and I myself. Now before I begin I ask that you hold all your questions until I'm finished then I'll answer all the questions I can. OK? –Getting a nod he began-

--Twelve years ago a demon attacked the village of Konoha, The demon Kyuubi it managed to kill many of Konoha shinobi before the Fourth was able to stop it. But contrary to what is believed the Kyuubi was not killed it could not be. How do you kill an immortal? So instead of destroying he sealed it into a baby girl. The Fourth had hoped that the child would be seen as a hero, instead she was seen as the demon it's self. When the girl w-was seven four drunk men decided that they were going to teach the demon a lesson by, by r-raping her. – Fighting to hold back the tears- The Hokage found her and the men, after killing the men he gathered his two remaining students Jirya and Tsunade, along with your father Sasuke and Hinashi Hyuuga and together they designed a seal that would draw it's power form the Kyuubi and not that of they child, the seal changed they young girl into that of a young boy. That girl was me." –he then ran trough a series of hand seals finishing on a complicated seal. After a short moment and the same changes that took place on the bridge, there in place of the boy that they all know was a girl. – "My name is Naru Uzumaki I'm sorry about this." –she finished hanging her head –

-After a short awkward silence Sasuke decided to break the silence-

Sasuke: "So why did you need a Uchiha and a Hyuuga to help make the seal?"

Naru: "so that we could make sure that no one would be able to see through the transformation."

Sasuke: "I see so that was way I did not see through it or that Hinata didn't see through it. We saw some other seals the other days do you mind talking about it?"

Naru: "I don't mind, because of the Kyuubi I have massive chakra stores and a lot of stamina, but because of that I have had to train. One of the seals puts my body under a genjutsu that makes my muscles work twice as hard. Then I have two seals that restrict my usable chakra because going full out makes the henage drop. That's what you saw on the bridge, Then theirs this one." –holding out her arm.- "it's a summing contract with the foxes, you see after I found out about Kyuubi, I met her and we found something out, she did not attack us because she wanted to but, because the missing-nin Orichimaru placed a genjutsu on her."

Sakura: "so do you know who your parents were."

Naru: -nodding- "I do but I'm not allowed to say."

Sasuke: "you are indeed strong, do you think you could help us train a little?"

Naru: -smiling- "Of course I wouldn't mind, I wouldn't want a weak team now would I?" though I will say this Sasuke, when we first meet you said that you wanted to revive your clan and to kill Itachi." –seeing Sasuke's face- "I was a good friends with your father Sasuke, Itachi killing your clan hurt me to but I'll tell you this now while I'm not telling you to stop you quest to kill him, just put it away for a while and focus on getting stronger and restoring your clan first. It's kind of hard to do that when your dead. Know that I'll do help both of you but please Sakura stop focusing only on Sasuke, with your control you would make a great medic-nin and I have scrolls that Tsunade gave me that could help you, and I'll teach you some useful techniques."

Kakashi: "Its good to see that you two accept her."

Sakura: "we understand her and the pain she went through of course we would accept her."

Naru: -tear's leaking from her eyes- "think you but please tell anyone about this and when I'm a girl call me Naru and when I'm a boy call me Naruto like Iruka-Niisan dose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Life**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: ****Meeting and preparations**

Sasuke: "Of course we won't tell a soul any of this without your permission"

Naru: "great now while Tazuna finishes the bridge I'll teach you some techniques but we will have to wait till we get home to give you two the gravity seal."

Sasuke and Sakura: "hai"

--In the weeks that passed team 7 grew closer. Naruto stopped holding back and no longer acted like an idiot because he didn't need to hide from them any longer, he only kept one secret form them but only because he had to. Sakura completely stopped fawning over Sasuke; she decided that if Sasuke was going to like her he would do so without her constant hounding, She also improved with the limited medical jutsus that Naru and Kakashi knew. Sasuke no longer consumed with revenge also grew with the teaching that Naru and Kakashi gave him; he also stopped hiding in the shell that he had built up if only around them it was still an improvement. Kakashi also made sure that Naru received just as much training. So by the time they were ready to leave separately they were all powerful about the level of a Chonin but together they were a force that could easily give a mid-level jonin a beating. –

Naruto: "Ah! Its good to be back home!"

Sakura: "Ya it is aren't it."

Kakashi: "ok first we need to submit our report to Hokage-sama, tell him about Zabuza and Haku, and also about you two knowing Naruto's secret.

Hokage's office 

Hokage: "Ah good to have you back team 7, but who are they" –puzzlement in his voice-

Kakashi: "The hidden mist Nin's Zabuza and Haku the are requesting asylum."

Hokage: "is that all?"

Naruto: "Hokage-Jisan, also I um… Well…"

Sakura: "It's ok Naruto."

Naruto: "Well I told them my secret everything about the incident and Kyuubi-chan."

Hokage: "I see well I trust your decision Naruto so all I need is for you two to sign a blood contract stating that you will not speak of this to anyone that dose not already know."

Sasuke: "Hai Hokage-sama."

Naruto: "Hey you guys lets go eat we'll start again tomorrow."

Hokage: "how are they handling the news"

Kakashi;" They took with it extremely fast after learning about it when I asked them Sakura said that they knew how she feels. They have become very close over the past few weeks. Also very strong, Naru has begin giving each of them training to a certain degree. That was after she got their priorities rearranged. Sakura no longer focused on Sasuke and Sasuke is not solely focused only on killing Itachi, but growing stronger and reviving his clan. Naru has also decided to give them each the gravity seal. Also the both of them have already signed the summing contract for the foxes. It would seem that Kyuubi has taken a liking to those two as well, so Naru and I gave them each a summing tattoo. Now I will say this with all that has happened they three of them have grown extremely close their teamwork is off the scale, the three of them going all out can fight me to a standstill. We have also begun giving Sakura Medic-Nin training. So I now request that she be given medic-nin statues and privileges I believe this is necessary because of just who is on the team Sasuke and Naru are both tanks the are extremely powerful for their age and can take hits well given one person on the team is a medic the three of them could last a long time in any combat situation.

Hokage: "excellent if that is all you are dismissed and you two are granted Konoha Nin status with probation, dismissed."

Training Field 7 

Kakashi: "Hokage-sama said you can go ahead and do the sealing."

Naruto: "Good now we can go get something to eat, do you guys mind if I go out as a girl tonight?"

Sakura: "Of course not you know we don't mind."

Naruto: "Thinks then lets go to my place so I can change."

Naruto's House 

-Opening the door Naruto swapped his hand through the door-

Naruto: "Welcome to my home it's not pretty but it works well" –He spoke as he walked through the door- "please make your self at home while I go change."

-The house wasn't the biggest there was it only two rooms: a bedroom and a main living area, there was the bathroom as well as a small kitchen. In the living room was a small couch that had seen better days, a table that had several scrolls laying on it, and a small bookcase that was stuffed full of scrolls and a small stand by the couch that had a picture in it of Naru, Jirya, Tsunade and The Hokage. Beside it was a picture of a younger Naru, the Hokage, Sasuke's dad and Hinashi, Hinata's father,

Sakura: "This place, its cleaner then I expected."

Sasuke: "yes it is" –he said as he walked over to the picture of his father-

Naru: -coming out of the bedroom with her hair wet, seeing what Sasuke was holding answered his unspoken question- "that picture was taken when I was eight not to long before Itachi killed him." –her voice showed the sadness that she was feeling, also how Sasuke was feeling at the moment. –

Sakura: -deciding that she needed to breakup this sorrowful mood- "hey why don't we o get something to eat at the ramen house."

Naru: -smiling- "Sure lets go"

Sasuke: "hai"

**The Ramen Shop**

Naru: "Ya Ramen!"

Sasuke: "Quite down dobe your too load."

Naru: -pouting- "your just mad that I'm loader then you."

Sakura: -hitting both of them upside the head- "both of you behave."

Iruka: "Well hello what are your three doing here."

Sakura: "we are celebrating our first successful C/A mission."

Naru: "seeing Iruka's questing look- "don't worry Iruka-Niisan They know, I told them already."

Iruka: "You did? Well then that's good you need someone your age that understands, well then an A class mission uh?"

Sasuke: "Yes, four missing-nins, two C class, one B class and, a A class."

Iruka: Wow! That's good very good! How about I treat you all in honor.

Naru: "Yes! Sasuke took out two of the c class, I knocked out the B class, Haku, and Kakashi-Sensei fought the A class, Zabuza.

Sakura: "now Haku and Zabuza are Konoha nin's

Naru: "also Sakura and Sasuke have signed the summoning contract for the foxes, it seems that Kyu-chan's taken a liking to them, and tomorrow, after Kakashi-sensei finds ero-senin to put the seal on them."

Iruka: "That's great kids but are you sure that Jirya-sama's in town?"

Naru: "Ya didn't you here the screams of pervert from the girls bathhouse today."

-Iruka, Sakura and, Sasuke sweatdroped with Sakura and Sasuke thinking 'this is the legendary senin Jirya?'

Iruka: "um okay anyways we should probably stop this discussion the other genin have come in so..."

Ino: "Sasuke-Kun!" –She yelled out as she grabbed onto Sasuke's arm-

Hinata: "H-hello N-Naru-chan w-we h-haven't seen you in a while."

Naru: "Ya. I was busy and Sakura-chan and Sasuke along with Naruto-Niichan just got back from their "C" class mission."

Kiba: So what are you to doing here? Are you two one a date?"

Ino: "What!!"

Sakura: "No we were here celebrating with Naru and Naruto but, Naruto got called to see the Hokage-sama, and then we bumped into Iruka-sensei here."

Kakashi: -walking in- Hey Sasuke Sakura we need to go Naruto already with Jirya-sama and he wanted to see you as well Naru-chan he wanted to check up on you and Tsunade-sama will be there to."

Naru: "Yea I get to see Tsunade-obasan and Ero-senin again." –she yelled pumping her fist into the air before taking off with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi on her heels-

Iruka: "well I guess I need to go to" –getting up he put some money on the counter before leaving-

Ino: "Naru and Naruto know the legendary senin?"

Sakamaru: "to troublesome."

Training Field 7 

Jirya: "Ah! Naru-chan its good to see you again, have you mastered that technique yet?"

Naru: "Hai! I did ero-senin check it out" – holding out her hand she began to channel chakra to it creating a ball of spinning blue chakra-

Kakashi: "the rasengan! When did you learn that?"

Naru: -scratching the back of her neck- "about 6 months ago."

Tsunade: "Ok you guy's and girls lets get started Naru-chan and I be doing yours Sakura-chan, while Kakashi and Jirya does Sasuke's, Now lets go over here where's there's plenty of room and cover so you don't get embarrassed."

Sakura: "Hai, But why would I be embarrassed?"

Naru: "Because you're going to have to take off your shirt and bra so there are no cloths in the way."

Sakura: "Oh" –she said blushing-

-Walking a short way to a nicely covered area to make sure there were no way for the girls to be peeked on Tsunade directed Sakura on what to do while Naru prepared the sealing circle. Once the circle was complete Tsunade had Sakura Take off her shirt and bra and sit in the center of the circle-

Tsunade: "Now Sakura all we have to do now is finish writing the sealing script you, you just need to tell us were you want the seal to be placed."

Sakura: "Ano lets have it placed on my chest, were you have yours."

Tsunade: "Ok then hold still on try no to move."

-After a half an hour later the scripting was complete the ground and Sakura's body was covered with words and symbols written in blood.-

Tsunade: "Ok now this is going to hurt a little bit Sakura then well be done, now hold still."

-Naru and Tsunade each stud at opposites ends and began to for some hands seals and then placed their hands on the edge of the seal and yelled out "Fuujin: Gravity seal!" The text then began to glow and the word became alive and crawled up and around Sakura before conversing onto one point on Sakura's chest just above here left breast, before they glow red and burned themselves into her skin causing her to cry out, and ecoing cry form Sasuke answered hers form across the clearing and forest area, after all was said and done the intense pain that the sealing caused her Sakura fainted for a few minutes. When she woke up she had sheet covering her to keep her modest

Naru: "Oh good your awake your clothes are over there once your done dressing were go back to the others and show you how to turn on and off the seal."

-Across the field they meet up with Jirya, Kakashi, and Sasuke who had just awaken. –

Tsunade: "Its good that you're awake now we can show you how to work the seal."

Jirya: "first of all, are you two wearing weights?" –receiving a no form both of them- "good because this seal places your body under a genjutsu that makes you muscles work twice as hard as the normal do which means that you will be having trouble moving for a while and if you had on weights then you would find it almost impossible to move."

Naru: "ok these are the seals that you need to do" –showing them the seals- "after that focus the molded chakra to the seal, now go ahead and try it"

-Nodding the two went through the seals then focused the chakra to the seal, the immediately felt the weight hit them forcing them to the ground where they shakily stud back up. –

Naru: "good now when you want to deactivate the seal, perform the same hand seals and the focus on drawing the chakra away from the seal, now remember the longer you were this seal the stronger and faster you will get and because it is a genjutsu you don't have to worry about the weight affecting anything else so you can keep it up all day and night, it also draws a small amount of chakra to keep it running as you can see not enough to hold you back but it is enough that your chakra reserves will increases with time."

Tsunade: "well now that that is done I need to go Hokage-Sama wanted me to take a look at the hospitals, which reminds me I heard that you wanted to be a medic-nin is that right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura: -blushing slightly- "hai Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade: "well then here these are a few of the medic jutsus that I know I want you to look at them I can already see the potential in you to become one of the best medic-nins there are."

Sakura: "T-think you very much Tsunade-sama I hope that I wont let your expectations down." –bowing her head in thinks-

Jirya: "and I heard that you wanted to become a fire specialist Sasuke, here these are a few fire jutsu theirs, a A ranked, a B ranked and an, S ranked there be careful when you learn them so you don't burn down the forest, and Naru here is the next jutsu in line for you, well see ya I need to go do so research."

Sasuke: "think you Jirya-sama"

-After they left Naru chose to speak up. –

Naru: "they like you, you know, that means that you'll have to work even harder then before."

Sasuke & Sakura: "Hai!"

Kakashi: "good to see you are taking this seriously I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00 am at training field 7"


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Life**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6: ****The Chonin exams**

**-Training field 7-**

**An- This chapter is not complete its about half whay though I just thought I would post what I had of it and get it out there **

-The next day brought a surprises for team 7, in that Kakashi was the first to arrive at the meeting spot followed by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke the latter two still having trouble walking haven not gotten used to the weight yet-

Kakashi: "good to see that you've made it, I have decided to enter you three in the upcoming Chonin exams so were will be training a lot in the next month as such I have requested the month off from missions to train you. Now I want to know have any of you three been thinking about using a weapon?"

"Hai" was the collective answer

Sakura: "I've been wanting to lean kenjustu"

Sasuke: "I have been thinking about using naginata"

Naruto: "Kyu-chan has been wanting me to learn a lost art are that she knows that involves Kama.

Kakashi: "good, I can teach you the art of the sword Sakura but I don't know how to use a naginata and it seems that Kyu-chan has your training covered Naruto"

Sasuke: "that's ok I have some old scrolls that I found that has a taijutsu style that uses it"

Kakashi: "good now that that's covered bring them tomorrow, now I can see that you two are still having trouble with the weight that the seal is placing on you so I want you to run five laps around Konoha and then one hundred pushups after that we will work on your taijutsu, tomorrow after you run your laps and do your pushups we'll work on your weapon training now go and no complaining."

"Hai"

-The next day and team 7 walked on to the training field each carrying a something Sasuke carried a long staff with blade at the end wrapped in a silk like cloth, Sakura had with her a two swords and Naruto arrived with a case that they could only assume was the kama that Kyu-chan wanted him to learn, Kakashi arrived a few minutes later carrying a bag-

Kakashi: "good you all brought you choice in weapons though I didn't think that you would be using two swords Sakura."

Sakura: "I'm not my mom said that if I'm going to learn to use a sword she said that I should learn on this one to prevent unnecessary injury" –un sheathing the blade she showed it to them looking closely at it they took note that the blade was on wrong side of the sword. –

Naruto: "hat kind of sword is that?"

Sakura: "this is a reversed blade sword it's not designed to kill that's why my mom suggested that I practice with it, though my father said that if I were to place my chakura into it that it would be able to cut though most anything, the other sword is a real one with the blade on the right side of it." –she then placed it back in its sheath and grabbed the other sword un unsheathed it to allow the others to see the blade. The sheath itself wad two finely detailed dragons carved in it, it was also black, the handle a fierce dragon head carved into it, the blade was made of a strange metal it was silver but the strange thing about it was that it did not reflect any light on it was carved a set of runes- "my parents told me that I would not be able to use the full extent of this sword unless it was to chouse me, though I don't under stand what they meant by it.

Kakashi: "ok well work out what they mean later Sasuke your next"

Sasuke: "hai" –he said as he pulled off the silk covering on the blade and laid it down for the others to see. The handle was long standing almost sixty-three inches tall and soled black, along with a phoenix carved into it, the blade was almost twenty-one inches long.


End file.
